A Dot
by Rourin
Summary: Naruto tidak mempercayai hal tersebut pada awalnya. Tapi, ia mengalaminya pada akhirnya. Yang mempertemukannya pada gadis musim semi. Yang membuatnya merasakan getaran pada hatinya. Love at First Sight. / "Utsukushii.." / AU. Sumary ngaco/ Mind to RnR? but, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! :3


_Kau percaya Love at First Sight? Aku tidak._

 _Kau percaya hal seperti itu bisa timbul karena sebuah titik? Kupikir itu lebih mustahil._

 _Tetapi suatu hari jawabanku berubah kebalikannya, aku mempercayainya dan itu tidaklah mustahil._

.

.

.

.

Disclamer : Naruto milik **Masashi Kishimoto** , jelas bukan punya saya. Kalo punya saya, wah..

WARNING : **MY FIRST NS FIC** , **AU** , OOC, Bad typos, Aneh, Gaje, acakadul, dkk.

Rated : T

 _Dot_ by Random98

.

Happy Reading ^^

.

.

"Sekarang sudah musim semi, Naruto. Buat apa kau pakai sweater tebal?" ucap pemuda berambut nanas melihat pakaian teman satu apartemennya yang sudah rapi dengan pakaian ala musim dingin.

Pemuda yang disebut Naruto itu pun menatap pakaiannya, Jeans biru panjang dan sweater hitam lengan panjang dengan dalaman kaos putih berkerah. Kemudian, Ia menatap luar jendela yang sudah bersih dari salju musim dingin. "Ah kau benar, Shikamaru. Hehe.. Thanks." dan akhirnya ia pun kembali ke kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian.

Sedangkan pemuda Nanas yang diketahui bernama Shikamaru hanya mendengus geli, "Dasar.." gumamnya. Ia pun kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya yaitu menyesap kopi paginya dan melihat acara berita di televisi.

"Baiklah, aku keluar dulu ya!" kata Naruto yang sudah berganti pakaian sambil lalu.

"Ya. Tunjukkan padaku kalau kau dapat gambar menarik." Sahut Shikamaru tanpa menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Yosh!" Naruto pun memutar knop pintu apartemennya tetapi, gerakannya terhenti, "Shika, kau hari ini tidak keluar 'kan? Aku tidak membawa kunci."

Shikamaru pun akhirnya menoleh ke arah Naruto, "Tidak, aku ingin di rumah saja. Troublesome.."

"Oh baiklah, _bye_!" dan Naruto pun menghilang dibalik pintu.

Shikamaru menghela nafas, 'Ya ampun, Dia ganti jaket hangat.' Batinnya saat melihat Naruto sebelum menghilang di balik pintu.

-A Dot-

 _Oxford, Inggris_ **.**

Kota yang awalnya bernama Oxenaforda dan sangat terkenal dengan Universitas besar di dunia yang ada disana yaitu Oxford . Dan di Universitas itulah tepatnya seorang Uzumaki Naruto melanjutkan studinya. Yap, dia dan Shikamaru Nara adalah mahasiswa Jepang yang berkuliah disini. Hanya saja berbeda jurusan, Naruto Teknik Komputer sedangkan Shikamaru jurusan Bisnis. Sekarang, mereka sudah memasuki semester terakhir. Berbeda dengan Shikamaru yang mulai saat ini memilih menghabiskan waktu liburnya dengan menyusun skripsi, Naruto memilih untuk tetap mencari gambar-gambar bagus. Ia juga merupakan fotografer bebas di Inggris. Yaa, walaupun mata kuliahnya berkaitan dengan teknologi komputer, ia juga ahli dalam klub Fotografinya. Jadi, kalau ia mendapat gambar yang bagus Ia akan kirim ke sebuah majalah dan pendapatannya untuk keperluan sehari-harinya. Dan kali ini ia memilih taman kecil di pinggiran Sungai Thames.

"Ck, aku jadi bosan memotret disini." Gumam Naruto sambil meletakkan kameranya di pangkuannya.

Pemuda beriris biru terang itu menghela nafas, disandarkannya kepala kuningnya pada pohon maple di belakangnya. Ia menegakkan posisi duduknya saat merasakan handphonenya bergetar dan merogoh sakunya, sesaat ia mengernyit melihat telpon yang ia terima adalah sambungan internasional dari Jepang. ' _Ojii-san_?'

"Hello—ah! Moshi-moshi.."

"Wah.. wah.. kau sudah jadi orang Inggris rupanya. Pantas saja tidak ingat pulang ke Jepang." Sahut suara laki-laki berusia 50-an di seberang sana.

"Bu-bukan begitu, Ojii-san. Ah, bagaimana kabar paman dan bibi di sana? Semuanya sehat-sehat saja, bukan?"

"Iya, tenang saja. Kudengar, sebentar lagi kau bisa libur. Jadi, kapan kau kembali ke Jepang?"

Naruto menggumam sebentar, "Entahlah.. Aku tidak tau apa ada waktu luang dekat ini, paman."

"Sebaiknya kau cepat berkunjung ke Jepang sebelum bibimu tidak menerimamu, Naruto."

Naruto tersenyum singkat, "Ha'i, wakatta. Akan ku-usahakan dalam waktu dekat ini."

"Ya, itu harus. Apa kau juga tidak rindu orang tuamu? Oh, apa jangan-jangan kau sudah lupa karena perempuan? Apa gadis-gadis disana sangat cantik? Bawalah salah satu gadismu ke Jepang, Naruto!"

Naruto tertawa. Yaaa, memang beginilah tabiat pamannya yang entah kenapa tidak berkurang. "Ya ampun, ingat umur paman!" serunya kemudian, lalu ia melanjutkan, "Yaa, Aku sangat rindu orang tuaku. Sudah lama aku merindukan mereka."

"Nah, kalau begitu sebaiknya kau cepat kembali."

Naruto tanpa sadar menganggukkan kepalanya, "Ya, Baiklah.. Nanti akan kuhubungi kalau aku dapat waktu luang."

"Yasudah, aku hanya ingin memastikan kau ingat pulang saja. Kalau begitu aku akan istirahat dulu. Kau hati-hati di sana, jaga kesehatanmu."

"Baik. Paman dan bibi juga."

"Ya, aku tutup ya."

"Ha'i." kemudian terdengar suara terputus dari telponnya dan ia pun menutup flap handphonennya dan memasukkannya kembali ke dalam sakunya.

Naruto kembali menyenderkan kepalanya pada pohon maple. Matanya menerawang ke atas. Benar juga, sudah lama ia tidak kembali ke Jepang. Sepertinya sudah setahun yang lalu. Tapi, bagaimana skripsinya? Ia pun kembali menghela nafas.

'Rasanya lebih baik menjadi fotografer bebas saja.' Batinnya sambil melihat hasil jepretannya selama ini.

'Hmm.. Apa sekarang di Jepang sudah berubah?' pikirnya membandingkan Jepang dan Inggris melalui foto yang dimilikinya. Jepang. Negara matahari terbit, ribuan manusia hidup disana, ramen, anime, manga, bunga sakura saat musim semi, kereta bawah tanah dan juga tempat kelahirannya. Sedangkan Inggris.. Entah kenapa ia sudah agak bosan dengan Inggris. Apalagi, Ia sudah kekurangan objek baru.

Ia pun terdiam sesaat, 'Sepertinya kembali ke Jepang bukan ide buruk.'

-A Dot -

Musim semi telah tiba, dan inilah saatnya bagi bunga sakura untuk menebar pesonanya pada setiap kelopak pinknya. Salah satu yang terpesona adalah pemuda berambut blonde yang baru saja datang ke Negeri Sakura ini. Mata birunya tanpa henti memperhatikan pohon sakura yang tumbuh subur di samping perkarangan rumahnya. Sudah 3 hari yang lalu ia datang tapi, ia belum juga keluar rumah untuk mencari objek gambar karena ternyata banyak barang di kamarnya yang—menurutnya memalukan untuk dilihat orang banyak –harus dibereskan sendiri. Ah, juga membantu paman dan bibinya. Dan rencananya, setelah sarapan ini ia baru akan keliling kota Tokyo.

"Bunga sakura ya?"

Naruto seketika menolehkan kepalanya ,"O-Ohayou, Ojii-san.."

"Yo, Ohayou..", Laki-laki dengan perawakan tinggi-besar yang disebut 'Ojii-san' itu pun mendudukkan dirinya disamping Naruto –oh, tambahan – dengan sedikit merintih mengelus punggung rawannya, "Menarik 'kan? Kau tidak bisa menemukan bunga secantik ini disana."

Naruto tersenyum, "Ya, rasanya lebih cantik kalau dilihat langsung dibandingkan lihat di foto." Ungkapnya jujur.

"Ah, bicara soal.. cantik. Apa kau tidak tertarik dengan.. ng.. yang cantik di sana?" tanya Jiraiya-pamannya—dengan was-was mengingat watak sang istri.

Naruto bertopang dagu, "Cantik? Hm.. Aku selalu tertarik dengan bangunan Eropa yang cantik di sana. Oh, Sungai Thames juga sangat cantik saat sore hari. Aku sangat suka suasananya. Kameraku selalu—"

Jiraiya mengacak rambutnya putihnya frustasi, "Bukan, Narutoo! Aduh, kau itu bodohnya mirip sekali dengan ayahmu! Maksudku, wanita cantik. Kau tau wanita 'kan? Wa-ni-ta.." Kata Jiraiya sambil mengeja dengan jelas pada kata yang terakhir.

"Oh.. Hahaha. Entahlah, aku tidak merasa tertarik selama ini. Yaaa, bagaimana ya? Aku—" sahutnya sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Ah! Apa jangan-jangan kau sudah jatuh cinta pada seorang wanita yang pernah kau lihat di sini jadi, karena itu kau tidak pernah tertarik?" sergah Jiraiya tanpa membiarkan Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Oh, atau istilahnya _Love at First Sight_." Lanjutnya.

"He? Memangnya bisa begitu, Jii-san? Kurasa tak mungkin." Ucap Naruto heran.

Ya, memang setahunya begitu, tidak mungkin langsung jatuh cinta dengan seseorang yang belum pernah kenal tanpa tau bagaimana orang itu.

"Haah.. Kau tidak mengerti bagimana indahnya wanita ya, Naruto?"

' _BRUAK!'_

"Wanita apa?"

Dan seketika mereka yang sebelumnya sibuk bicara soal 'cantik' langsung menoleh ke arah tatami, dimana sumber suara berasal. Terlihat seorang wanita berambut pirang dan memiliki warna mata coklat melotot ke arah mereka—tepatnya ke arah Jiraiya dengan tangan masih menggenggam nampan berisi sarapan pagi.

"O-Ohayou, Obaa-chan." Ucap Naruto dengan cengiran lebar, "Wah, kue dorayaki ya? sepertinya lezat. Hehe.." lanjutnya sambil bergerak ke arah tatami. Sedangkan, Jiraiya hanya dapat mengekori keponakannya yang dijadikannya tameng.

"Hn," Sahut Tsunade—yang disebut Obaa-chan oleh Naruto— dengan dingin. Matanya tak lepas menatap sang suami yang berusaha menghindarinya, "Oh ya Suamiku, setelah ini kita harus bicara." Tambahnya.

"Ba-baiklah, Istriku.." ucap Jiraiya masih ketakutan. Maklum saja, seorang Tsunade Senju sangat mengerikan ketika mengamuk. Yaa, tapi juga bisa dikatakan sebagai tsundere.

Naruto yang melihatnya pun hanya bisa bersweatdrop ria, "Oh ya, Ojii-san, Obaa-chan, aku nanti akan berkeliling nanti. Jadi, kalau aku pulang agak larut tidak apa 'kan?"

Tsunade mengangguk, "Baiklah. Tapi, tidak 24 jam penuh di luar, mengerti?"

Naruto mengangguk, "Baik! Arigatou, Obaa-chan!" ucapnya bersemangat.

-A Dot-

 _Harajuku Street, Shibuya._

Harajuku Street, pusat fashion baju yang terkenal karna keunikan bajunya yang tidak dapat ditemukan dimanapun. Warna baju yang tidak pas dan mencolok. Dan itulah alasan seorang Naruto Uzumaki memasukkan Harajuku street ini ke dalam daftar tempat yang wajib dikunjungi saat Ia di Jepang.

Naruto melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di tangannya, sudah jam 12 lewat 15 menit. Berarti, sudah hampir 4 jam Ia berkeliling kota Tokyo dengan berjalan kaki. 'Sudah lama juga,' Pikirnya baru menyadari kalau ia sudah lama berjalan kaki dan ajaibnya ia tidak merasa kelelahan daritadi. Yaa, mungkin tubuhnya juga ikut fokus untuk mencari objek foto jadi tidak lelah. Entahlah.

 _Kruuyuuk..._

Dan hal yang dinanti pun tiba, panggilan biologis untuk mengisi kantung bernama lambung. 'Yosh, Aku harus makan ramen Ichiraku!' pikirnya memutuskan menu wajib makan siangnya kali ini. Ia pun bergegas ke tempat makan favoritnya di Jepang yang kebetulan tidak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang.

 _Ichiraku Ramen._

Mata shappire Naruto membulat mendapati resto yang ia cari sudah sangat berbeda. Di hadapannya berdiri restoran berlantai dua dengan tulisan _'Ichiraku Resto'_ pada papan di atas pintu masuknya, tidak lupa dengan gambar semangkok ramen di sampingnya. Padahal, Ichiraku ramen dulu hanya berupa kios kecil di perempatan jalan Shibuya, bukan gedung berlantai dua dengan dinding kaca pada lantai atasnya. 'Sugoii ne..' batinnya melihat perubahan yang sangat pesat pada gedung di hadapannya.

"Anata wa..Naruto-kun desuka?"

Ia pun menoleh saat seorang wanita berambut coklat panjang dengan celemek Ichiraku resto itu kenakan menyebut namanya, "Ah.. Ha'i." jawabnya masih bingung siapa wanita tersebut.

"Wah, kau sudah besar ya, Naruto-kun?" ucap wanita itu tersenyum.

Naruto yang belum sadar siapa wanita itu pun hanya diam memperhatikannya.

"Kau lupa denganku, eh? Aku Ayame, Naruto-kun.."

Naruto menepuk dahinya, "Ya ampun, Ayame-nee! Benar itu kau? Kau sangat berbeda sekali!"

Ayame tertawa, "Benarkah? Jadi tambah tua maksudmu?"

Naruto menggeleng, "Tidak, jadi tambah.. hmm.. bagaimana mengatakannya ya?" Ia mengamati wanita di hadapannya itu sambil menopang dagu, "Ayame-nee, kau sudah menikah ya?" tanyanya kemudian.

Sontak Ayame pun blushing diberi pertanyaan seperti itu dan menjawabnya dengan mengangguk.

"Pantas saja, kau jadi gemuk.."

"Hee!? Benarkah? Sangat gemuk ya? Kelihatan bulat tidak?"

Naruto pun tertawa, "Aku bercanda, haha.. kau kelihatan lebih cantik, Ayame-nee."

Dan setelah bernostalgia sebentar dengan Ayame, Naruto pun dipersilahkan masuk ke restoran Ichiraku. Di dalam ia juga bertemu dengan seorang kakek yang masih berkeras kepala untuk berkerja sendiri pada restorannya, ya seorang yang dulu Naruto panggil 'paman Teuchi'. Kali ini, paman yang telah menjadi kakek-kakek itu agak lupa dengan Naruto. Mereka bicara panjang lebar tentang banyak hal, mulai dari restoran yang berubah pesat, suami Ayame, dan tentang kemana Naruto tidak kelihatan selama beberapa tahun ini.

"Nah, Naruto-kun, kau tunggu saja pesananmu di lantai dua. Dari sana kau bisa mengambil foto bagus, aku akan khusus membuatkan ramen pesananmu." Ucap Teuchi sambil menunjuk tangga untuk ke lantai dua.

"Baik. Arigatou gozaimasu."

Tertarik dengan perkataan paman Teuchi, Naruto pun segera menuju lantai dua restoran. Ia mengambil tempat duduk kosong di pinggir jendela yang menghadap ke luar dan kembali menyiapkan kameranya. Dari tempatnya ia bisa melihat kerumunan orang yang berlalu lalang di perempatan jalan.

'Ini dia..' batinnya mendapat pemandangan yang ia cari yaitu, keramaian.

Dengan lihai ia langsung menekan tombol shutter pada kameranya beberapa kali. Merasa kalau sudah banyak foto yang ia ambil, ia pun me-priview gambar yang telah diambil. Oh, tentu saja ia tersenyum puas melihatnya, fotografer mana yang tidak puas kalau objek yang paling ia inginkan akhirnya tertangkap kamera? Bahkan, Naruto sampai bolak-balik me-preview foto yang ia dapatkan tadi tanpa merasa bosan.

"Pink? Apa ini?" gumamnya sendiri saat menangkap warna yang sangat mencolok pada fotonya. Apa kameranya rusak? Atau di lensa kameranya tertempel stiker pink?

Naruto pun memeriksa kameranya, 'Lensanya tidak ada stiker.. tidak ada apa-apa.' Batinnya lagi setelah mencoba memotret asal. Kemudian, Ia kembali me-preview fotonya tadi dan memperbesar pada warna pink yang mencolok di tengahnya. 'He? Apa ini kepala?' batinnya tidak yakin dengan apa yang dilihat, Ia kemudian menekan tombol _next_ pada kameranya untuk memeriksa lagi apa ada foto yang menangkap objek pink tersebut. 'Hmm.. ada juga.' batinnya. Ia pun kembali memperbesar fotonya pada objek pink tersebut dan di foto ini dapat terlihat jelas kalau warna pink itu memang kepala seorang gadis berambut sebahu dengan mata berwarna hijau terang yang tengah tersenyum.

"Utsukushii.." gumamnya kemudian tanpa sadar telah terpesona dengan sang gadis pink itu. Senyumnya manis dan matanya sangat indah. Ia jadi penasaran seperti sifat apa gadis ini. Kalau ia tebak.. sepertinya seseorang yang ceria. Warnanya itu.. Ah, kenapa jantungnya jadi berdegup kencang? Inikah _Love at First Sight_ yang dikatakan pamannya itu?

~A Dot~

Pemuda bermata shappire itu berjongkok di antara kedua batu yang terukir nama dua orang yang sangat ia cintai. Namikaze Minato. Uzumaki Kushina. Mereka adalah kedua orang tua Naruto. Orang yang sudah berkorban banyak untuknya dan alasan kenapa Naruto masih bernafas hingga saat ini, yaitu karena mereka telah mengorbankan nyawanya untuk sang anak.

20 tahun yang lalu, kedua orang tuanya mengajaknya pergi ke daerah Kyoto untuk liburan musim panas. Mereka berkeliling kota Kyoto dan pulang larut malam. Di perjalanan pulang, tiba-tiba saja hujan turun lebat dengan kilat yang menyambar. Cuaca yang tidak bagus untuk berkendara, apalagi di daerah dengan jalan yang berliku-liku. Waktu itu Naruto yang masih berumur 3 tahun tertidur dalam dekapan ibunya. Ia kelelahan sampai kilat yang kerasnya menyambar pohon pun tidak terdengar di telinganya. Dan saat ia terbangun dari tidurnya, yang ia tahu hanya Ayah dan Ibunya mendekapnya dengan erat dalam tubuh mereka, tanpa tau bahwa ia di dalam mobil yang terjatuh ke dalam sebuah jurang. Kemudian, ia mendengar suara ramai-ramai orang diluar mobil dan tubuh ayahnya terpisah darinya. Setelah tubuh sang Ayah terpisah, ia langsung digendong oleh laki-laki keluar mobil dan entah apa lagi yang terjadi, Naruto terlalu kecil untuk mengetahui bahwa orang tuanya meregang nyawa demi melindungi dirinya. Ia juga tahu semua ceritanya dari Jiraiya dan Tsunade, paman dari ayahnya.

"Otou-san.. Okaa-san, maaf sekarang aku jarang mengunjungi kalian. Sekarang aku sulit untuk kembali ke sini, karena aku sedang menyelesaikan semester terakhirku di kampus. Dan aku jadi fotografer bebas di sana, hehe.. rasanya lebih menyenangkan jadi fotografer bebas." dan beginilah caranya berkomunikasi dengan kedua orang tuanya. Walaupun, kedua orang tuanya tidak memberi balasan tetapi, Naruto yakin di suatu tempat mereka melihat dan mendengarkannya. Ia tidak menyalahkan siapapun dengan kematian orang tuanya, ia malah bersyukur memiliki orang tua seperti mereka berdua. Orang tua yang telah memberinya kehidupan sampai saat ini. Yang paling menyedihkan baginya hanya mampu 3 tahun bersama orang tuanya.

"Ah.. Aku sepertinya harus pulang. Tsunade-baachan akan mengomel kalau aku pulang larut. Aku pamit ya, Ayah.. Ibu." Ucapnya sebelum meninggalkan tempat tersebut, diusapnya kedua batu itu bergantian dan tersenyum ke arahnya.

Naruto kembali me-preview foto dengan sebuah titik itu di perjalanan pulang. Matanya tidak lepas dari titik tersebut alias si gadis pink. Ia tadi sudah berkeliling Shibuya lagi untuk yaa, siapa tahu ia bisa bertemu dengan gadis ini? Setidaknya untuk berkenalan? Hh.. Ia benar-benar ingin tahu seperti apa gadis itu sebenarnya. Apa bisa ia bertemu g adis itu sebelum kembali ke Oxford? Ah, entahlah. Dan saat tersadar, ia telah sampai di depan rumahnya.

"Tadaima-ttebayoo!" ucapnya lantang sambil menutup pintu. 'Wah.. Ada tamu,' batinnya saat mendapati sepasang kets putih dengan corak garis merah dan seketika ia mengulum bibirnya. 'Sepertinya akan diomel Baa-chan.'

"Biasanya kau pulang malam, Naruto?" tanya Baa-channya yang entah sedang dimana. Hanya suaranya saja yang terdengar dari depan pintu masuk—tempatnya yang sedang melepas sepatu. Mungkin di ruang tamu? Dan untung dugaannya salah, Baa-channya tidak marah.

"Aku sedang tidak mood di luar lama-lama. Ojii-san tidak di rumah ya, Baa-chan?"

"Iya, dia akan kembali saat makan malam."

"Ooh.." sahut Naruto sekenanya, kemudian ia mendengar Baa-channya melanjutkan obrolan dengan tamunya tentang 'itu anak adikku' yang menjurus kepadanya.

'Hee.. sepertinya tidak sopan kalau ia tidak menyapa si tamu mengingat kalau ia sudah mengganggu pembicaraan mereka tadi.' lalu Naruto pun melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang tamu sebelum ke kamarnya di lantai atas.

"Baa-chan ada tamu ya? Maaf kalau tadi—" dan Naruto tidak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya saat melihat sosok tamu Baa-channya itu.

~A Dot~

"Ah, iya. Dia juniorku dulu saat aku masih berkerja di RS Konoha, Namanya Haruno Sakura."

Sakura pun berdiri dan memberi salam kepada keponakan senseinya, "Aku Haruno Sakura, salam kenal." Ucapnya.

Sedikit lama, "A-ah.. Iya, salam kenal juga." Sahut pemuda dengan 3 garis di pipinya masing-masing itu. Entah kenapa raut wajah keponakan senseinya itu agak aneh. Apa karena warna rambutnya ini? katanya keponakan sensei itu sekarang sedang liburan dari sekolahnya di luar negeri.

Yaah, bagi Sakura sudah menjadi hal biasa mendapati seseorang yang baru mengenalnya menatapnya aneh, khususnya karena rambutnya yang mencolok. Merasa kalau pemuda itu tidak akan mengatakan apa-apa lagi, ia pun kembali mendudukkan diri di sofa.

"Dia Uzumaki Naruto dan orangnya agak sedikit bodoh mirip pamannya, maaf ya.." ucap Tsunade sambil menatap Naruto tajam.

"A-aku Uzumaki Naruto. Maaf, aku yaa, begitulah. Hehe.. Ka-kalau begitu aku ke kamarku dulu, permisi." Dan dengan terburu-buru pemuda itu meninggalkan ruang tamu dan menuju tangga ke lantai atas.

Senseinya itu menggeleng heran, "Begitulah dia.." ucap Tsunade "Oiya, Kau mau membantuku memasak makan malam? Aku bosan tidak ada teman bicara sesama wanita." Lanjutnya.

Dan Sakura pun mengangguk, "Aku juga tidak menolak kalau diajak makan malam, Sensei. Aku sedang tidak memasak di rumah. Hehe.. " ungkapnya dengan cengiran lebar.

"Iya. Tentu saja, muridku. Nah.. sekarang kau bantu aku ya." ucapnya sambil berdiri menuju dapur.

"Ha'i." sahut Sakura lalu membuntuti langkah senseinya.

~A Dot~

Sakura mengambil sedikit kuah kare yang masih direbus di atas kompor untuk mengetahui apa ada rasanya sudah pas, beberapa kali ia meniup sendok dengan kuah kare itu sebelum akhirnya mencicipi kuah tersebut, "Ehm.. Menurutku rasanya sudah pas, sensei. Tapi, aku tidak tahu kalau menurut lidah sensei bagaimana. Mau mencoba?" tanyanya.

"Yasudah, tidak perlu cicip kalau sudah pas rasanya. Tolong kau panggil Naruto untuk makan malam saja." Ucap Tsunade yang sedang sibuk menyiapkan peralatan makan yang akan digunakan nanti.

"Ngg.. Ano, Sensei.."

Tsunade pun menoleh ke arah Sakura yang belu beranjak dari tempatnya, "Kenapa? Kau malu, eh?"

Seketika Sakura menggeleng, "Bukan, maksudku.. melihat reaksinya tadi, sepertinya dia sedikit–"

"Tidak, tidak. Naruto tidak se-mesum pamannya." Potong Tsunade seraya tertawa, "Lagipula dengan tinju-mu saja kupikir sudah cukup membuatnya tidak bangun seharian. Ayolah.."

'Eeh.. bukan itu maksudku.'

Dan dengan ragu-ragu Sakura pun menuruti perintah senseinya. Kakinya berjalan menuju lantai atas, tepatnya kamar Uzumaki Naruto. 'Sepertinya sedang santai..' pikir Sakura saat mendengar lantunan lagu barat dari kamar di hadapannya. Ia pun mencoba mengetuk pelan daun pintu di depannya, "Uzumaki-san?"

Tidak ada respon. Mungkin Ia harus lebih keras.

 _Tok! Tok!_

"Uzumaki-san?! Kau di dalam?"

Dan tetap tidak ada respon. 'Mungkin sedang keluar..' Sakura pun akhirnya memutar tubuhnya untuk menuju dapur tapi, langkahnya terhenti saat pintu itu terbuka. "Ya? Ada apa ngg.. Sakura-san?"

Sakura seketika memutar tubuhnya kembali dengan cepat, "Oh, itu.. Sudah waktunya makan malam. Hehe.." ucapnya sambil berusaha tersenyum.

"Oh, oke. Hmm.. ngomong-ngomong apa menunya malam ini kare?" tanya pemuda itu mencium bau kare yang menyeruak.

Sakura mengangguk, "Iya, aromanya sangat kuat ya?"

Pemuda itu mengangguk, "Membuatku sangat lapar-ttebayo. Hehe.." ucapnya sambil menyengir lebar, "Kalau begitu, kau duluan saja, Sakura-san. Aku akan ke bawah sebentar lagi." Lanjutnya.

"Baiklah.." sahut Sakura, dan ia pun kembali melangkah menuju dapur. Entah kenapa reaksi keponakan senseinya membuatnya lega. Yaa, menandakan kalau pemuda itu sudah tidak merasa aneh lagi dengannya, atau dengan rambutnya lebih tepatnya.

Eh, tunggu.. kenapa ia jadi terlalu begitu memikirkannya?

~A Dot~

"Kau benar ingin pulang sendiri, Sakura?" tanya Tsunade yang masih ragu dengan perkataan muridnya itu.

Sakura mengangguk, "Iya, tak apa, Sensei." jawab Sakura meyakinkan senseinya.

"Berbahaya kalau kau pulang sendirian, ini sudah malam, Sakura." Ucap Jiraiya, "Bagaimana kalau diantar Naruto? Ne, Naruto?"

Hah, entah kenapa suami senseinya itu senang sekali membuatnya berinteraksi dengan keponakannya. Yaaa, bukannya Sakura merasa keberatan tapi.. semua itu diyakininya ada maksud terselubung.

"Eh? Yaaa, itu terserah Sakura saja." Sahut Naruto sambil menggaruk tengkuknya, "Tapi, memang berbahaya sih kalau pulang malam sendirian, apalagi wanita." Tambahnya.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau diam saja, bodoh? Setidaknya ambil jaketmu, di luar itu dingin. Kau tidak akan keluar hanya dengan kaos 'kan?" ucap Jiraiya terhadap keponakannya.

"Ah.. Benar juga, baiklah." Dan pemuda itu pun bergegas ke kamarnya menuruti kata pamannya.

Kalau begini apa boleh buat? Sakura pun akhirnya menunggu Naruto sampai pemuda itu siap mengantarnya pulang. Setelah pamit, Ia pun akhirnya beranjak pulang yaa, tentu saja dengan keponakan senseinya,Uzumaki Naruto. Mereka berjalan sejajar menuju stasiun kereta terdekat dari rumah tanpa pembicaraan. Hh.. Sakura jadi tambah tidak enak hati, Ia harus mencari topik pembicaraan.

"Ngg.. Uzumaki—"

"Kau tidak perlu memanggilku seperti itu, Sakura. Biasa saja seperti aku memanggilmu, panggil aku Naruto. Hehe.." potong pemuda berambut blonde itu dengan cengiran khasnya.

Sakura pun menurutinya, "Baiklah, Naruto. Maaf ya membuatmu repot."

"Tidak apa, aku tidak keberatan sama sekali kok'. Tenang saja." Kata pemuda itu enteng. Entah kenapa rasanya imej pemuda ini dari awal melihatnya terus berubah. "Hm, Sakura.." Dan Sakura pun menoleh ke arah pemuda itu, "Rumahmu dimana?" tanyanya sambil meggaruk tengkuknya.

"Shibuya.. Kalau kau mau mengantarku sampai stasiun saja tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa pulang sendiri. Kau pasti masih ada perkerjaan, bukan begitu?" sergah Sakura mengingat perkerjaan sampingan Naruto.

Naruto menebaskan kedua tangannya, "Ti-Tidak, aku hanya bertanya. Lagipula, aku hanya fotografer bebas jadi tidak ada tanggungan perkerjaan." jelasnya, "Kau tidak perlu merasa aku keberatan. Aku hanya yaa, ingin bicara saja denganmu. Ah.. maksudku.."

Sakura yang geli melihat tingkah pemuda di hadapannya pun tertawa kecil, "Haha.. baiklah, aku mengerti maksudmu."

Naruto hanya menggaruk tengkuknya, lalu ia kembali membuka suara, "Erm.. Sakura, ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu."

"Apa?" tanya Sakura. Tapi, pemuda itu diam sambil terus menatapnya. Ia pun mengalihkan wajahnya yang mulai terasa aneh karena terus dipandangi, "Ada yang aneh ya dengan wajahku?" tanyanya lagi.

"Tidak kok', Sakura. Hanya saja.." jawab Naruto yang masih memperhatikannya.

'Kata Sensei dia mirip Jiraiya-san.. Apa mungkin dia..? Sebaiknya aku waspada.' Batinnya bersiap untuk mengeluarkan teknik Judo andalannya. Tangannya yang ada di dalam saku jaket terkepal kuat sebagai ancang-ancang. "Hanya saja.. apa?"

"Namamu sangat cocok denganmu. Sakura 'kan berwarna pink cerah dan kau—"

Dan seketika kepalan tangan Sakura terlepas. Ia menatap lagi pemuda itu, "Jadi, kau merasa aneh ya melihat rambutku yang mencolok ini? Maksudmu begitu?" potongnya cepat.

"Bu-bukan begitu. Kalau soal rambutmu bagus kok', sungguh. Itu sangat menunjukkan dirimu, aku tidak bohong. Maksudku, Orang tuamu sangat tepat memberimu nama Haruno Sakura. Apa kau juga lahir saat musim semi? Haruno Sakura artinya bunga sakura musim semi 'kan?"

Dan seketika muka Sakura merah padam mendengarnya, "Ka-kau.. Kau sedang merayuku dengan gombalanmu itu, hah!?" tuduhnya yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba merasa emosi.

"He? Tidak kok, aku 'kan hanya ingin mengatakan pemikiranku tentang dirimu dan namamu, Sakura." ungkap Naruto jujur. Kemudian, pemuda blonde itu terkikik melihat perubahan raut wajah gadis di sampingnya itu, "Tapi, sayang ternyata kalau kau sedang marah itu menyeramkan ya? Seperti Tsunade-baachan."

"Berhentilah menggodaku, Naruto!" seru Sakura setengah berteriak.

Naruto mengerutkan alisnya, "Aku tidak menggodamu kok'. Aku bilang aku sedang mengeluarkan pendapatku tentangmu. Kalau aku menggodamu, pasti aku sudah bilang 'Hei Sakura, sepertinya aku jatuh cinta kepadamu. Kau sangat cantik, rambutmu juga sangat indah, maukah kau jadi kekasihku?' seperti itu 'kan?"

"Y-ya.. tapi, itu sama saja. Hanya caranya saja yang berbeda, iya 'kan? Mengakulah! Aku tahu tabiat kebanyakan orang barat."

"Aku ini orang Jepang, aku lahir di Jepang. Tapi, yaa,baiklah kalau kau ingin aku menggodamu dengan cara orang barat," ucap Naruto sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, "Sakura, Kau tau? Aku jatuh cinta padamu pada pandangan pertama. Kau sangat cantik sampai aku tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku darimu, sampai aku lupa kalau nyaris setiap hari aku memikirkanmu. Aku jatuh dalam pesonamu, Haruno Sakura. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku? Untuk yang pertama dan—"

"Sudah kubilang berhenti, Bakaaaa!"

' _DUAAAK!'_

Naruto pun merintih kesakitan berkat bogem super yang diberikan oleh Sakura.

~A Dot~

Semenjak malam hari itu, hubungan Naruto dan Sakura semakin akrab. Sudah beberapa kali mereka selalu beradu mulut, saling mengejek seperti sepasang anak kecil dan bertingkah layaknya sahabat lama yang baru saja bertemu setelah dipisahkan. Hal itu membuat Tsunade terus mengajak Sakura untuk berkunjung ke rumahnya, dengan tujuan membuat Sakura sering bertemu dengan Naruto. Setelah itu, Tsunade selalu memaksa Naruto untuk mengantar Sakura pulang kerumah. Tsunade juga sering menyuruh Sakura untuk menemani Naruto berkeliling – katanya takut kalau keponakannya itu tersesat. Dan hari ini pun Tsunade memaksa Sakura untuk menemani Naruto berkeliling lagi. Entah mahluk apa yang sedang merasuki Tsunade, wanita itu jadi ingin sekali menjodohkan muridnya dengan keponakan tersayangnya. Sekarang, Sakura sedang berada di sebuah taman dekat dengan kota Shibuya dengan sang pemuda blonde tersebut.

"Ayolah, Sakura-chaan! Kumohon, sekali ini saja. Mau ya kufoto? Mau yaa?" ucap Naruto dengan tangan ditelungkupkan. Matanya menatap Sakura dengan penuh harap. Ia sudah melakukan hal ini berulang kali saat Sakura mengantarnya berkeliling Jepang kemarin dan hasilnya selalu ditolak.

Sakura membuang muka ke arah lain, "Tidak mau! Aku anti dengan yang namanya kamera." tegas Sakura sadis.

Naruto pun menghela nafas. Ia pun kembali berdiri tegak,"Hah.. Kau benar-benar keras kepala, Sakura-chan."

"Biarkan saja." sahut Sakura masih menghadap ke arah lain.

"Kau juga tidak mau mengatakan apapun soal pernyataanku kemarin."

Seketika pikiran gadis pink itu melayang, mengingat saat Naruto tiba-tiba menyatakan suka pada dirinya kemarin. Jantungnya pun berdebar lagi. Sakura pun sebisa mungkin untuk bersikap seperti biasanya.

"Karena itu tidak mungkin, Naruto. Kau hanya bercanda 'kan? Aku tau tabiatmu yang sering menggodaku itu." Kata Sakura sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada

"Tapi, aku serius, Sakura-chan. Aku menyukaimu sejak pertama aku melihatmu, waktu itu kau—"

"Sudah kubilang behenti, Ba—" Sakura yang hendak menjitak Naruto seperti biasanya pun terhenti bicaranya ketika mendapati tangannya yang sudah mengudara ditahan oleh Naruto, mata shappire pemuda itu menatapnya serius.

"Aku serius, Sakura. Aku sungguh-sungguh menyukaimu sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu. Aku jatuh hati kepadamu sejak sosokmu ada dalam kameraku dan bagiku bisa bertemu denganmu setelahnya adalah suatu keajaiban." ucap Naruto yang kembali mengulang perkataannya kepada Sakura, "Aishiteru, Sakura."

Seketika Sakura kehilangan kata-katanya. Sorot mata pemuda itu memang tidak seperti orang bercanda. Entah kenapa ia dapat merasakan ketulusan di setiap perkataan Naruto.

Hey Sakura, bukankah kau tertarik dengan pemuda itu? Kau bahkan lebih sering memikirkannya akhir-akhir ini.

"Aku tau kau sulit mempercayainya, tapi seperti itulah." lanjut Naruto kemudian.

"Naruto.."

"Jadi memang benar ya kau tidak suka padaku?" Naruto tertunduk, "Kau sangat baik, Sakura-chan. Karena itu, kau tidak mau menolakku secara terang-terangan dan membuatku sakit hati."

Sakura hanya terdiam, Ia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Kemudian, ia merasakan Naruto melepaskan genggamannya.

"Yaa, kalau begitu baiklah. Kuanggap perkataanku benar. Lalu, Aku harus berpamitan padamu, aku akan kembali ke Oxford sebentar lagi. Kau mau mengatakan sampai jumpa 'kan?" lalu Pemuda itu kemudian mengulurkan tangannya sebelah kanannya.

Dan kalimat yang dikatakan pemuda Blonde itu sukses membuat jantung Sakura mencelos, 'Jadi, itu alasannya ia memintaku mengatakannya sekarang? Karena ia ingin pergi?' batinnya.

Kemudian, gadis musim semi itu melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekat pada Naruto. Sesaat, ia mengingat hari-hari saat dirinya bersama pemuda ini. Sangat menyenangkan, pemuda itu selalu membuatnya tertawa dengan lelucon buatannya. Dan dia akan pergi sekarang? Rasanya ada yang akan hilang.

Dengan perlahan Sakura menjabat tangan Naruto.

"So, See you la—" perkataan Naruto kemudian terputus mendapati Sakura yang memeluknya erat, ia hanya terpaku saat pelukan gadis itu semakin mengerat, "Hei, Kenapa kau memelukku seperti ini, Sakura-chan?"

"Aku tidak ingin kau pergi, Baka! Aku.. Aku menyukaimu!" ucapnya dengan suara yang mulai serak. Bukan, kata 'menyukaimu' bukanlah kata yang tepat, "Lebih dari s-suka! Sepertinya aku mulai mencintaimu.."

"Hah? Kau serius—"

"Tentu saja! Kau pikir aku sudi memeluk seseorang begitu saja?!" tanya Sakura, ia masih belum mau melepaskan pelukannya.

Naruto tersenyum, ingin ia membalas pelukan gadis tersebut. Namun, tangannya terhimpit oleh tangan Sakura yang memeluknya erat. Benar kata Baa-channya, Sakura itu gadis yang kuat.

"Hehe.. kalau begitu, kau dan aku jadi sepasang kekasih sekarang?"

Sakura mengangguk, ia membenamkan wajahnya di dada Naruto.

"Bagaimana kalau kita kencan seharian ini? Mau ya?" tanya Naruto dengan suara riang.

Sakura pun melepas pelukannya, terlihat matanya sudah menampung air mata yang siap jatuh kapan saja,"Bukannya kau akan kembali ke Oxford sebentar lagi?"

Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya, "Yaa, memang sebentar lagi sih."

"Lalu..?"

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, "Tapi, maksudku sebentar lagi itu besok. Pesawatku berangkat besok siang. Jadi, kita bisa kencan seharian ini. Sebelum aku berangkat besok, bagaimana?"

.

.

.

Muka Sakura memerah, kali ini bukan karena malu, tapi..

"BAKAAAAAAAA!"

' _BUGH!_ _'_

Akhir yang sangat manis bukan? Yaah setidaknya..

-FIN-

AN : Mwehehehehee! Inilah fanfic NS pertamaku, dengan sedikit bantuan temenku sih. *plakbletakbuagh!* Maap ye kalo kepanjangan. Aku sebenernya pengen publish ini waktu event LATFS tahun 2014 kemaren cuma sayang, pas fic ini rampung dan aku liat ketentuannya ulang buat nyocokin.. YA TUHAN, SAYA TELAT! HUHUHUHU.. *nangis gegulingan* tapi, yaa udahlah. Toh, masih ada event tahun ini, wekawekaweka. Terus.. / **duh,maapinijadikebanyakancurcol** / soal fic SN-ku yang belum kulanjutin / **elehmaapjugainibedaalurpairnyakarenasayaemangsukapairstraightamayangbelokjuga** /, aku kepikiran banget loh ampe sekarang. Tapi, idenya bener-bener stuck! Setiap aku bikin alur di kepala pasti selalu gak bener, kurang pas lalala deh! Huhuhu... Kemarilah ide cemerlang. Huhu.. *nangislagi*

Ah, udahlah. Sekian dariku. Terima kasih sudah sudi membaca fic ini. Jika ada kekurangan (danpastinyaada) bisa disampaikan lewar Review yaa? eleh,modusbanget. Jadi, selain Read, Review juga biar lengkap jadi RnR, hahaha.. *plak!

See you in my other fanfic~ ^-^/


End file.
